Of Hubcaps in Pools
by HereComeTheDrums
Summary: "We need to settle this right now!" "Who the hell are you?" "I'm your neighbor! You need to quit throwing stuff in my pool!" Odd objects keep showing up in Wayne Manor's pool and Robin's had enough. Rated for language and OOC-ness.


**I... just... gahh. XD**

**Based off of _Quit Throwing Stuff in Robin's Pool! _by AkuniEevoir on YouTube. It made me cry. Enough said.**

**I don't own that vid or Young Justice. Though I wish I did...**

* * *

><p>"I'm serious, KF, it's ridiculous! My neighbor keep-what? WHAT?"<p>

"What's wrong, Rob?"

"YOU'RE KIDDING ME!"

"Dude, what's up?"

Robin exhaled angrily. "Get over here. Now. This ends today."

Ten minutes later, Wally appeared at the front door of Wayne Manor. Robin opened the door before he could even knock.

"Get inside."

"Rob, what's-"

Robin held up a hand to silence him and dialed a number on his phone, putting it on speaker.

_Ring... ring... ring..._

_"Hello?" _a woman's voice came from Robin's phone.

"Yeah, you know what?" Robin raised his voice immediately. "I've got a beef with you and we need to settle this right now!"

_"Who the hell are you?"_

"I'm your neighbor! You need to quit throwing stuff in my pool!"

_"I don't know what the hell you're talking about."_

"It's _dangerous_! I've got kids swimming in there every day and every day I've gotta clean it out before they jump in!" Robin decided to leave out the part where _he _was the kid who swam in it.

_"Where do you think I live?"_

"Right next door, you idiot!"

_"Well, _you _idiot, I happen to live on Eastern Avenue!" _

"I-"

_"Where the fuck do you live?"_

"WHOA! HOLD ON A SECOND!" Robin ignored the woman's unintelligible cries and continued his rant. "Listen! Yesterday I found a goddamn hubcap in my pool and the day before that I found a dead horse!"

_"Well, I don't give a damn about your fucking hubcap!"_

"WHAT?"

_"You heard me, now SHUT UP!"_

"It's your hubcap! And don't tell me to shut up!"

There was a silence, Robin glaring at the phone and Wally staring, slightly afraid of the Boy Wonder. Then,

"OH NO! SHE DID NOT JUST HANG UP ON ME!"

_Ring... ring... ring..._

_"Hello?"_

"Okay, listen. I'll make a deal."

_"Wait one minute! Who are you calling?"_

"I'll make a-"

_"I don't care!"_

"Listen!"

_"I don't live next to anybody!"_

"I'll make a deal with you! You come over and clean it up right now and I won't come over and kick your ass!"

_"YOU SON OF A BITCH!"_

"WHOA! YOU WATCH YOUR MOUTH! I AM TRYING TO GET THIS SOLVED IN A NICE WAY, OKAY?" Robin continued to shout over the woman. "SO GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE AND CLEAN UP MY POOL NOW!"

Wally just stared, afraid the Boy Wonder would turn his anger to him if he spoke up.

"ON NO, SHE DIDN'T JUST HANG UP ON ME AGAIN!"

"Um...Rob...?" Wally chanced, ready to run if he had to. Robin just glared daggers as the phone rang once more.

_Ring... ring... ring..._

**_"I am sorry that we cannot come to the phone right now. Please leave a message and we'll try to get back to you as soon as possible."_**

_Beep!_

"Barbara! Pick up the phone, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm just mad. It just upsets me, okay?"

There was a small click, then

_"I am not Barbara!"_

"W-"

_"When will you get that through your head? You have the wrong number."_

"Ohhh... man... I'm sorry."

_"You should be, you fucking idiot!"_

"I thought you were Barb-"

_Ring... ring... ring..._

_"Who is it?"_

"Barbara, I'm sorry!"

_"THIS IS NOT BARBARA, YOU IDIOT!"_

"Okay, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

_"Will you stop calling this number?"_

"I just want you to accept my apology first!"

_"I will not accept it! You are so stupid!"_

"I'm not going aw- I'M NOT GOING AWAY UNTIL YOU ACCEPT MY FREAKING APOLOGY!" He was forced to yell over the woman again. Wally began to back away slowly, hoping the bird wouldn't notice.

_"DO YOU UNDERSTAND THIS, YOU IDIOT?"_

"Do you understand _me_?"

Wally'd heard way more than he needed to. He glanced at the fuming ebony once more, then ran out of Gotham so fast even his Uncle Barry'd be jealous.

Never would he ever even think of getting on Robin's bad side again.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, it's a wicked sucky ending. I know. D:<strong>

**This is just a oneshot that I've been writing a paragraph or two for every now and then. It's nice to see it finished.**

**I'd love to hear from you guys, even if it's just telling me how awful this is. :)**

**(If anyone cares, I decided to write this because of the Barbara part. I immediately thought Batgirl and knew I had to write a little bit of it. :3)**


End file.
